Shifting
Shifting: what is it? The main method used here is a mixture of basic shifting, spells, therianthropy and law of attraction. For this reason, physical shifting is not very elaborated on, as spells are expected to aid it, but there are ways to make it come faster. F-shifting F-shifting, or fantasy shifting, is where you figure out your wolf form and how it acts, moves, and shifts. Fill it out in great detail. Want a big Twilight wolf? Add the size and traits. Want a wolf with aerokinesis? Include that under powers. Fill out a form if you want. Make sure to include as much as you can. Now you must begin to act like your wolf. M-shifting M-shifting is where you begin to connect with your wild and act like it. It will be separated into several parts. Spells Spells are a good way to begin the connection to your wolf. Cast spells, perform rituals and pray to your deities, nature, or the powers that be to bring your wolf form to you. Do not set a time limit as it will likely take longer. Do shifting spells, wolf spells, and several, several power spells to power up and charge your spells and shifting. Use untested and tested spells, just keep casting. Rituals are good as well, as they establish a connection to nature. On full moons, lighting a candle outside and praying and meditating is a good way to connect to your wolf. Therianthropy Therians identify as animals and believe they have animal souls. You must induce therianthropy or a similar state. The first step is sincerely identifying as a wolf in a human shape. You are a wolf. Try to connect to nature, try to identify deeper until it isn't a label, until you'd still be a wolf with all the labels stripped away. Pray or wish or do spells often to change your soul to a wolf soul. Soon you will fully feel as if you are a wolf. Do this alongside other shifting. Watch therian videos and mimic what they do until it is you. If you truly wish to be a wolf, you may just be unawakened. You are changing yourself to be a wolf shifter, so you must prepare your inner being. Make a tail, maybe ears, and a collar if you're a wolfdog or domestic wolf. Live like a therian, and soon you will become a wolf inside and out. Law of Attraction Do this alongside all other things. Whenever you think about your goal, pray to the universe to send your wolf form. Write down or type up your whole wolf form and designate a day to just sit down and focus on every word, light some candles and incense and just send it out into the world. Repeat everything about it and focus on it. Now live as if you already have your wish, which is a part of the M-shift. Passive M-shifting Passive M-shifting is everyday shifting, where you live as if you are already a wolf. In several ways your life should reflect what it will be like in the future when you are an active physical shifter. First of all, write out a list of ideas, supplementing from this guide, for connecting to your wolf side in subtle ways. For example, changing your personality a little, or walking on the balls of your feet. Here are some ideas. Make sure they are easy to do if you catch yourself doing otherwise. If you have a specific type of fictional wolf in mind, add canon traits of that wolf. Wear baggy clothing and hoodies to look inconspicuous in case you're being hunted or you have a power surge of some kind. Sit and lie in wolflike positions. Use wolf body language by sitting higher or lower. Growl when angry, whimper when sad or excited, and yelp when shocked or hurt. Bark only when playing with wolves or dogs or as an alarm. Play with dogs. Pant with your tongue out when hot or tired, but with a smile. Bare your teeth when mad. Watch wolves and dogs playing and fighting. Yawn with your tongue visible and raised. Imagine yourself in your mind as you go through your day as a realistic anthropomorphic wolf. If you are in a high level active mental shift, imagine yourself as your wolf form. When you have your list, take time to do these things instead of the instinctive human response. Look up the instincts of wolves and focus on doing those things. Eventually this will truly be passive as you replace human instincts with wolf instincts. You will truly identify as a wolf at this point. Active M-shifting Active m-shifting is when you fully go into wolf mode, whether low or high level. Low level is when you get very wolflike in mannerisms, and let go of human worries and thoughts for a while and just be free in nature. As you do these more often they may happen on their own at times. Embrace it if you can. This is also known as a mental flare. If you're not in a wolf environment, or your own home, you may feel mildly trapped or bothered, like an animal in a cage. This is okay. You may wish to crawl or wolf run. If you feel yourself coming out of shift, either focus on wolf feelings or just let go. Try to get a constant low level shift with flares into mid and high level. In low level shifts, you can still function, although it is slightly harder. Mid level is where you are completely wolflike, but not high level. You still stand (although, like low level, you may want to get down) but usually can no longer function as a human, and now have stronger feelings of freedom or trappedness. You can speak, but it's easy to fall into high level. You will be able to talk but will want to run in forests more than anything, and closed spaces will feel unnatural. If you can,go outside and try to get to a grassy area with few humans around. Playing with dogs is a good idea to try to handle a random mid level shift. Mid level shifts are hard to initiate, but easier than high level. High level shifts are very hard to initiate and are mostly rare and random. You go into full wolf mode and cannot stand or speak, preferring to crawl or run, and you cannot think in human terms. (Your physical shifts will not contain high level mental shifts, but will be low level or the lower end of mid level.) You will need to get outside right then and there, and run free. You will be fully a wolf in everything except body until the shift fades. When you feel human thoughts returning, you can lapse back to mid level by standing and thinking of a song or thought your mind can latch onto. When in mid level it is easier to get back to human or low level. When you have achieved this, you will probably have a phantom shift. Phantom Shift Phantom shifts often come sporadically. You feel your wolf parts as a part of your body, there but not physical. You can get used to moving your ears and tail to indicate your emotions as well as your posture, and you will feel more wolflike. You will probably get one, especially with spells. Side Effects This comes naturally with spell assisted shifting, and indicates the spell is working. Embrace it, no matter what. Keep focusing on shifting, and keep casting and modifying your spells until you have your physical shift. P-Shifting With this method, it comes naturally. Signs it's coming are common mid and high level mental shifts, a constant phantom shifts, and a constant passive mental shift and low level mental shift. Side effects of an upcoming physical shift are growth spurts and any superhuman abilities aside from the actual shift. When physical shifting, the way to shift depends on the spells and mental shifts, but you generally will focus on shifting and quickly jump into your form. It gets easier every time, usually. To shift back, try to focus on shifting back and stand on your hind legs, as if to jump back into a human body. Try a few different ways. Don't shift too long at a time for beginners in case you are unused to your human form when you return, but as you get accustomed to shifting you can basically keep the wolf form for as long as you want. So, now that you know how to shift, gather some spells and start! Be careful of hunters. * Category:Shifting and Spells